


A Long Hard Day at Work

by LesboDyke



Series: RWBY Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: “I’m having an awful day and oh my god did you really send me an edible arrangement you big dork????”





	A Long Hard Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest your own prompt, find me over at https://teamrwbyareallgay.tumblr.com/ just read the FAQ & suggest away my friends!

Weiss was tired. It had been three days since she’d last seen her wife for more than two seconds while getting out of bed. She missed Ruby, and right now she’d give up the entire company just to be able to sit down and have dinner with her.

_Hey, you back in the office? Xxx_

Hearing her phone chime, Weiss instantly checked, smiling at the message from Ruby. Apparently her Wife had checked her schedule.

_Yes. Won’t be home for dinner again though, still have more meetings. I’m sorry._

With a sigh, knowing that Ruby was probably pouting, sat at home, Weiss turned back to her work. One day, she hoped, the company would be in good enough shape that late nights at the office would be the exception, rather than the norm. But until that point, Weiss _had_ to work. Her business was too new, she had no one on staff that she could trust, and until that changed, she had to be there as often as she could be.

Weiss was sitting back from her desk to stretch her back out when she spotted the delivery man outside of her office door. Wondering if she forgot about a delivery, Weiss stood, moving out of her office to greet him.

“Can I help you?”

“Are you… Weiss Schnee?” He paused and checked her name on his clipboard before he spoke her name. Weiss nodded, wracking her brain to try and remember if there was a delivery due. Nothing was coming to mind, however.  
“Wonderful, this is for you.” He motioned in his coworker, who appeared with a basket. Initially it seemed to be full of flowers, but as Weiss looked closer she realised that the red roses were actually made of various foods. “Sign here, please?” Still in shock, Weiss reached for the clipboard and signed her name, accepting the surprisingly heavy basket into her arms.

She set the basket on her desk, rifling through until she found a card.

 _Don’t work too hard. I know it’s not dinner together, but eat something and think of me.  
_ _R.R.S._

Of course it had been Ruby. Really, Weiss realised, she should have known from the moment she saw the Roses apparently made of deli meats. There were cheese and bread, and as Weiss unpacked, she found a small box containing a white chocolate and coconut cupcake tucked away in the corner.

Despite having work to do, and a rather impressive amount of food to eat, Weiss had to phone her wife. Cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder, Weiss began making a sandwich as the line rang.

“Hey baby.” Ruby sounded immensely pleased with herself as she picked up the phone. There was music blasting in the background, but that quickly vanished.

“Are you busy?” Weiss checked. They didn’t need _another_ phone going in for repairs because Ruby had used it while covered in water and potting clay.

“Nah, waiting on my kiln to heat before I start work. Why are you calling?” Weiss could hear Ruby’s innocent face through the phone and rolled her eyes.

“You know exactly why, Ruby. It’s beautiful, but a little much. You couldn’t have just sent me dinner?” Weiss questioned, trying to decide if she could get away with a bite of her sandwich while Ruby spoke.

“But where’s the fun in that? Plus dinner doesn’t come in edible roses.”

“You’re such a dork.” Weiss chuckled, giving in and taking a bite. Ruby chuckled down the line, actually not caring that Weiss was eating. She’d sent the food there to be eaten, especially because she knew that Weiss often forgot to eat.

“I’m your dork.” Ruby pointed out, moving around her studio to check on her supplies. She needed to order more glaze soon, along with a little more blue paint. There had been a resurgence in the white and blue asian style pottery, so she kept getting commissions for vases and statues.

“Obviously.” Weiss agreed, once her mouth was no longer full of food. “I wouldn’t put up with this kind of gift from just anyone.”

“Don’t lie, you’d love that even if it came from your most hated enemy.”

“I would not! I wouldn’t eat anything from an enemy, I’m not stupid.” Ruby snorted at how indignant Weiss sounded, shaking her head.

“Whatever you say, babe. I’m gonna let you go finish your meal, especially since I have work to do for once.” Her tone was teasing, since she often joked about how it felt like she did no work compared to Weiss. “Any idea on a time you’re gonna get home tonight?”

“Probably past eleven.” Weiss admitted, guilt settling in her stomach. She heard Ruby sigh, and the feeling intensified.

“Guess I’ll have to down enough coffee to be up long enough to give you a welcome home kiss. SeeYouWhenYouGetHome,LoveYou,Bye!” The line clicked dead before Weiss had chance to register exactly what her wife had said. With a groan, Weiss rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her food and paperwork. Though there was a smile on her face at the thought of her reckless, loving and dorky wife waiting for her when she got home.


End file.
